SPY GAME
by Galidrel
Summary: La guerra esta cerca, pero esta vez el enemigo tiene un arma con la que no contaban, una arma que puede poner fin a la situación sumergiendola en la oscuridad.


SPY GAME  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Severus Snape entró corriendo en el despacho del director. Era una calurosa noche de verano y el colegio estaba en calma.  
  
-Buenas noche Severus- le saludo el director.  
  
-No hay tiempo. Voldemort ha vuelto alzarse sobre sus cenizas como fénix de su vejez.  
  
-Bonitas palabras. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en escribir un libro?  
  
-¡Albus!- Snape no entendía la actitud del director- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo?  
  
-Claro que me doy cuenta. Acabas de decirme que Voldemort ha resucitado después de cinco años de paz.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Llegas tarde- dijo una tercera voz.  
  
Snape se volteó a ver quien era. Con los nervios se había olvidado de percatarse si había alguien mas en el despacho. De detrás de la puerta apareció un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos grises y con una capa negra igual que la de Snape. Snape lo miró sorprendido y después se dirigió al director.  
  
-¿Qué hace él aquí?¿Le ha visto el brazo?  
  
-¿Se ha visto el suyo, profesor Snape?- repuso el chico.  
  
-Es de los nuestros- aclaró el director- y por lo que veo esta mejor colocado que tu dentro del circulo.  
  
-¡Imposible! Yo soy uno de los mas antiguos, estoy desde el principio.  
  
-Y por lo tanto uno de los menos fiables- continuo el joven- Usted no esta dentro del circulo interno, porque si no haría unas dos semanas que sabrías las nuevas operaciones.  
  
-¿Qué nuevas operaciones?¿y que quieres decir con eso de dos semanas?  
  
-Si no te has enterado antes es porque se nos ha prohibido contarte nada sobre ellas, y supongo que alguno se habrá ido de la lengua.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que el joven Malfoy te...  
  
-Draco, yo no soy mi padre  
  
-"Eso habría que verlo"- dijo Snape en apenas un susurro que paso inadvertido para los oído de los otros dos hombres.  
  
-Bien, Draco, lo que te intenta decir es que ya no estas seguro entre ellos.  
  
-En resumidas cuentas, te han descubierto.- agregó Draco.  
  
-¡Es imposible!- por un segundo miró a Draco- Yo no me fiaría de él. No deja de ser un Malfoy.-Draco resopló cansadamente y se sentó en una de los dos sillas que estaban delante del escritorio del director.  
  
-Draco tiene mi completa confianza.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?¿Por qué no me informaste de que tenías otro topo?  
  
-Porque así cada uno abarcaba mas terreno y después podía comparar las dos versiones; y si no te dije nada era para no poner a ninguno de los dos en peligro.  
  
-Ha sido una perdida de tiempo, será mejor que vuelva antes de que noten mi ausencia.  
  
-¿No me has escuchado?- Draco volvió hablar. Snape se paró delante de él y del director- Lo que he venido a decirle al director, es que le han puesto precio a tu cabeza por traición. Si regresas no te matarán, pero lo desearas.  
  
Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Snape se acercó a la ventana y escudriñó el oscuro horizonte, como si esperase una señal o algo que le guiara.  
  
-No me queda nada- dijo al fin.  
  
-De eso ahora no te preocupes, ya hablaremos mas tarde. Ahora deja que Draco nos informe de los nuevos movimientos.  
  
Snape se sentó en la otra silla vacía y espero a que comenzase el informe. En su interior no dejaba de repetirse: "Te han remplazado".  
  
-¿Cómo esta la situación?  
  
-¿Hace falta que lo califique con algún adjetivo?  
  
-¿Por qué no se ciñe a la pregunta?- Snape volvía a su tono irritante, donde demostraba su gran desprecio al resto de la humanidad.  
  
-Voldemort esta reorganizando sus tropas. Ayer mismo alcanzo un acuerdo con los gigantes. Lucharán por él hasta la muerte.  
  
-¿Gigantes, Dumbledore?- preguntó Snape extrañado- ¿Qué hay de las alianzas que formo Hagrid?-  
  
Hacía años que Hagrid desaparecía durante el verano, viajaba decía, pero muchos de esos viajes le costaba también el principio de curso. Hagrid en esos viajes donde solo Dumbeldore sabía a donde iba, lo hacía en compañía de Madame Máxime, con la que al cabo del tiempo llego a comprenderla pudiendo soportarla mejor.  
  
-Me temo que lo que la perseverancia y la buena voluntad creada es arrollada por la codicia y maldad.  
  
-Continua.  
  
-Esta mañana salió un emisario para lanzar las primeras negociaciones con los diferentes clanes vampíricos. Estos grupos son de poco importancia, son nómadas, así que le será difícil dar con ellos.  
  
-De todas maneras deberíamos adelantarnos.  
  
-¿Para que ocurra lo mismo que con los gigantes? Mejor abra las puertas y sírvanos en bandejas de plata.  
  
-No dejes que tu desanimo haga mella en ti, Severus. La paciencia es una virtud.  
  
-Una de tantas otras que no poseo.-Hizo una pausa, para volver al tema con una energía nueva- Déjeme ser su emisario. Soy una de las personas que mas sabe sobre ellos.  
  
-Por eso te necesito aquí. Después hablaremos sobre eso, ahora dejemos acabar a Draco.  
  
-Como iba diciendo- y miró fijamente a Snape, como dándole a entender que no osase volver a interrumpirlo- No es seguro que los clanes se unan a ellos. Pero uno de nuestros mayores problemas es Azkaban. Se ha convertido en el cuartel general de Voldemort. Allí acaudilla a los Dementores a los que esta dotando de mayor poder destructor, y donde se celebran los encuentros mortífagos.-hizo silencio, dejando que asimilaran y reflexionaran sobre esta nueva información que era la mas peligrosa hasta ahora. Snape no tardo en volver hablar:  
  
-Dices que el asentamiento de mortífagos es uno de nuestros mayores problemas, ¿cuál es el otro?  
  
Antes de hablar miró fijamente a su antiguo profesor y después al director.  
  
-Han descubierto la manera de matar a Potter sin tener que enfrentarse  
a él.  
  
El silencio inundó el despacho. Si Voldemort había encontrado la manera de matar a Harry Potter sin necesidad de enfrentarse a él, sus posibilidades de ganar se reducían considerablemente. De alguna manera Potter influía en Voldemort, dudando si sería capaz de matarlo o sucedería como la última vez, cuando fue destruido, pero nunca muerto.  
  
-¿Cómo piensa matarlo sin enfrentarse a él?- preguntó Snape- No puede envenenarlo, ni mandar a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio por él, ni...  
  
-Profesor Snape, dígame: ¿es posible que una persona que nunca nació pueda destruir a una que si lo hizo y vive?  
  
-Me va a tener que disculpar, pero sigo sin entenderlo.  
  
-Voldemort matará a uno de sus antepasados, terminando así con la línea familiar de los Potter, y si no nació en niño-que-vivió, no habrá nadie que detenga su reinado de terror.  
  
-Es una teoría interesante, pero como sabrá a quien debe matar exactamente.  
  
-Ese es otro problema. Al ser Potter heredero de Gryffindor, Voldemort acabará con Hogwarts, ya que le faltará a uno de sus miembros. No solo esta en juego la vida de Potter, si no todas las vidas que conocemos.- Dumbeldore se acomodó en su silla. Draco nunca antes lo había visto tan viejo y cansado.- La unidad de Hogwarts tal y como la conocemos puede dejar de existir.  
  
-Mi pregunta sigue sin respuesta.  
  
- Solo tenemos datos, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien puede ser. Los pergaminos donde se encontraban los árboles genealógicos se perdieron la noche en que Voldemort perdió la batalla. Ni siquiera el enviado sabe quien es, debe averiguarlo una vez que este allí.  
  
-Nuestras opciones se reducen mientras el juego se complica en nuestra contra.  
  
-¿Qué es esto si no, una pequeña prueba de valía para poder probarnos a nosotros mismos?- Dumbeldore dio por finalizada la reunión  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Un hombre alto, fuerte, y en general de buen ver, entró apresuradamente en el despacho del director a la mañana siguiente.  
  
-Siento el retraso- se disculpó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Después se acercó al escritorio del director, dejando sobre esta las grandes carpetas que portaba y viendo a los otros dos asistentes de la pequeña reunión.  
  
-No se preocupe. Ahora si es tan amable de coger asiento Señor Thomas.  
  
Dean Thomas se sentó en una de las sillas libres que se encontraban al lado de un chico rubio que le parecía familiar.  
  
-Por favor, ¿Podría resumir lo que ocurre, Draco?  
  
Dean cayó en la cuenta de quien era. Era el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, un ex-Slytherin que en sus años de estudiante había hecho la vida imposible a todos los Gryffindor; y era conocido por su gran enemistad con Harry Potter. Entre los aurores era un gran premio poder echarle el guante a un poderoso Mortífago, y mas de la categoría de los Malfoy, pero Dean ahora mismo no pensaba en el trofeo con el que podría salir de allí.  
  
Había sido llamado por Dumbeldore para un asunto extra-oficial que no tenía que ver con el ministerio, pero Dean tenía plena confianza en la sabiduría que tenía el hombre que había sido su director.  
  
Draco resumió la situación sin omitir ningún dato importante, y contestando las diferentes preguntas que surgían, ahora que la mayoría tenía la cabeza fría y había podido reflexionar sobre el tema, sobre todo Snape.  
  
-He supuesto que sería un asunto que requeriría la presencia de agentes cualificados, por eso he traído los expedientes de los mejores y los mas fieles a sí mismos.  
  
-Me alegro. ¿Y cual creé que serían los agentes mas cualificados para esta situación?  
  
-Pues,...-se levantó y se acerco a las grandes carpetas, comenzando a sacar expedientes.- El primero sería Jackson, Samuel Jackson. Es un veterano que no soporta al ministerio y hace su propia ley, la misma que la del reinado del terror: Matar a cualquier mortifago que se encuentre por su camino.  
  
-Ese esta bien si no tenemos en cuenta su edad, necesitamos a hombres que tengan menos de 35 años.  
  
-Eso va a ser complicado.  
  
Dean comenzó a revisar los expedientes uno por uno, tirando al suelo los que no valían, De las dos carpetas que había portado llevando los expedientes, ahora estos se reducían a la mitad de una carpeta.  
  
-No es que os sobren los agentes jóvenes y buenos.-comentó Draco.  
  
-Por favor- le dio entrada Dumbledore. Snape permanecía callado, manteniendo luchas internas consigo mismo.  
  
-Bien, pues....: Althar, Kira Althar.  
  
-Esa estaría bien, sobretodo si quisiéramos acabar con el mundo.  
  
-Kira es muy buena haciendo su trabajo.  
  
-No lo niego, pero esta mas cerca de Voldemort que de hacer el bien.  
  
Dean tiró el expediente al suelo, junto con los otros que no daban la talla.  
  
-A ver si con este hay suerte: Rygiel, Lennie Rygiel. Fue un Ravenclaw.  
  
-En ese caso los Ravenclaw han espabilado.  
  
-Es el mejor que tenemos ahora mismo. En estos últimos meses ha capturado el solo a mucho de los mas importantes mortifagos.  
  
-Creo que mi ironía no se ha notado. Lo que he querido decir es que Lennie esta metido hasta el cuello.  
  
-En ese caso, como es que ha capturado a mas mortifagos que nadie, en vez de dejarlos marchar.  
  
-Como he dicho antes, y que voy a repetir, Azkaban se esta convirtiendo en la base de operaciones. ¿Y que mejor tapadera que un auror del lado oscuro fingiendo atraparlos, cuando lo único que hace es facilitar las reuniones entre ellos? Los mortifagos una vez apresados van directamente a Azkaban sin juicio alguno, es un plan perfecto. Los aurores oscuros escalando peldaños dentro del ministerio, y los mortifagos reunidos sin temor a ser capturados.  
  
-Mi viejo amigo sabe mas por viejo que por demonio.  
  
-Ha tardado años, pero al final ha sabido colocarlos muy bien.- Snape volvía ha estar entre ellos.  
  
Dean le pasó los pocos expedientes que quedaban a Draco, y este comenzó a tirarlos al suelo, quedándose solo con unos 15 de ellos.  
  
-Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Alexis Michelle, y otros pocos que no le sonaban pero que sabía que eran gente de bien.  
  
-A este paso si que va bien el ministerio.  
  
-Yo me ofrezco para cualquier cosa, pero aparte, esos son solo aurores, hay muchas mas personas que están de nuestra parte.  
  
-Pero en esta ocasión se requiere aurores cualificados.  
  
-¿En quien piensa?- le preguntó Dumbledore a Dean.  
  
Dean se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero en seguida comprendió que el anciano tenía la capacidad de entrar en la mente de otras personas.  
  
-Era un pensamiento fugaz, una tontería, no sería posible.  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Snape, que creía haberse perdido gran parte de la reunión.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- quiso saber el anciano.  
  
-Hace años que salió del servicio. Nadie sabe donde esta.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó esta vez Draco.  
  
-Yo sé donde está.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Horas mas tarde se encontraban Snape y Dumbledore en el despacho de este último.  
  
-Severus.......-comenzó hablando el director pero enseguida le interrumpió Snape.  
  
-Le he fallado.  
  
-En cierto modo que te hayan desenmascarado puede servir para que crea que no hay mas topos entre sus hombres- nunca había dicho una mentira semejante, pero por alguna razón sabía que Snape no se encontraba bien.  
  
-Ya no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera me deja ser emisario. No confía en mi.  
  
-¡Snape! No le he llamado para consolarle, le he llamado para decirle cual será su nuevo puesto, pero si va ha seguir con esa actitud mejor le relevo de todo servicio.- Snape se enderezó en la silla, parecía que la paciencia del anciano había menguado.- Remus Lupin no podrá estar con nosotros este año, tiene la obligación de entablar amistad con los licántropos antes que Voldemort. Por eso necesite que se entregue totalmente a las nuevas clases.  
  
-¿Cómo dice?- de nuevo había aparecido la curiosidad en Snape.  
  
-Este nuevo año yo me encargaré de la clase de Pociones. Le necesito para que enseñe Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Los entrenará para la guerra.  
  
-¿Insinúa que el plan no dará resultado?  
  
-Me temo que se librarán dos batallas muy diferentes.  
  
-¿Usted sabe que no somos suficientes, verdad?  
  
-Por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y tener a nuestros hombres lo mejor preparados que puedan.  
  
-El colegio es un blanco fácil. Demasiadas personas expuestas a la muerte.  
  
-Solo un hombre puede suponer la victoria o la derrota.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En torno a una mesa en un aula de Hogwarts, se encontraban: Albus Dumbledore con la Orden del Fénix, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, algunos aurores mas y Harry Potter, por supuesto.  
  
-¿Se sabe algo nuevo?-preguntó Dean Thomas mirando varios papeles que había extendidos sobre la mesa.  
  
-Ninguna nueva. Se llevará acabo de.....- se paró e interrogó a Dumbledore con los ojos.  
  
-Puedes hablar libremente Draco, aquí no hay espías.  
  
-Se llevará acabo dentro de dos meses.  
  
-¿Se sabe quien será el enviado por el Señor Oscuro?-preguntó uno de  
los aurores.  
  
-No. Esta bajo riguroso secreto, incluso me atrevería a decir que aun no se ha decidido por nadie. Creo que lo elegirá cuando llegue el momento.  
  
-Muy astuto por su parte. Va a por todas, no dejará que le saboteen su plan, lleva demasiado tiempo esperando y luchando, lo arriesgará todo.- Snape se inclinó sobre la mesa y revolvió entre los pergaminos.- Hay que actuar rápido.  
  
-¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Dumbledore clavándoles la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.  
  
-Traigo un pergamino con los lugares mas frecuentados por los mortífagos. Mi idea es que como cualquiera puede ser el enviado, debemos matar a todo aquel mortífago que veamos.  
  
-Sería una carnicería.  
  
-¿Sugieres iniciar negociaciones con un grupo de asesinos que seguro que te matarían nada mas verte? ¡Abre los ojos! Son tramposos, rastreros, no juegan limpio; seguramente te apuñalarían por la espalda.  
  
-El joven Draco tiene razón.  
  
Todos miraron hacía la voz, acababa de entrar Alastor Moody. Parecía mas viejo y cansado. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla mientras saludaba a cada uno con la cabeza.  
  
-No nos convertiríamos en mejores que ellos, seríamos asesinos.  
  
-Señorita Granger todos los que estamos en esta sala, y muchos de los que están ahí fuera, tienen un motivo para matar a un asesino. A veces para erradicar el mal hay que hacerlo.  
  
-Moody tiene razón, cualquiera de nosotros tiene algún motivo por el que matarlos. Yo tengo cuatro.- dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione.  
  
-¿Quieres convertirte en uno de ellos? ¿Sangre por sangre?  
  
-No se trata de devolvérsela con su misma moneda, se trata de erradicar el mal.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para reprocharle, pero la cerró.  
  
-Granger,- llamó Draco- ¿qué harías si tuvieras a un mortifago desarmado entre tus manos?  
  
-Lo encerraría para el resto de su vida, y que pensara en lo que ha hecho; así se arrepentiría.  
  
-Los mortifagos no son como los muggle, temerosos de Dios, porque ellos se consideran dioses. Si tu estuvieras desarmada en manos de un mortifago, créeme, desearías la muerte, y mas siendo una sangre sucia para ellos. Para ellos no vales mas que un animal herido.  
  
-¿Acaso no existe el perdón y el arrepentimiento?  
  
-¿Me puedes decir que perdón merecen esos hombres? ¿Qué derecho posee un hombre que mata a familias completas; que mata a los padres en presencia de sus hijos mientras estos gritan sus nombres; que los queman vivos encerrados en sus propias casas escuchándoles decir a sus hijos que no teman, que todo terminará bien? ¿Qué perdón merecen según tú? No merecen nada.  
  
Mientras hablaba su tono de voz se había convertido en gritos que lanzaba al aire para desahogarse de tanta rabia que le comía por dentro, solo el sabía lo que había tenido que presenciar. Había terminado de hablar con los ojos encolerizados mirando fijamente a Hermione, cuando unas palmas sonaron a su espalda. Se volvió para ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt aplaudirle.  
  
-Tienes mi confianza.  
  
-Y la mía.- afirmaron otros magos, y así hasta el último.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Esa noche, en una habitación con una gran mesa en el centro, se encontraban Albus Dumbledore y Dean Thomas hablando cerca del fuego.  
  
-No siempre de tal palo tal astilla.  
  
-Los magos hemos cogido muy malas costumbres de los muggles, y entre ellas la de generalizar, cada individuo es único e indispensable.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Dumbledore?  
  
-Todo lo existente en esta vida tiene su porque en el universo, y la mayoría de las veces ese por qué escapa a nuestro entendimiento, un entendimiento terrenal y no astral.  
  
-Me va a tener que disculpar, profesor, pero sigo sin entenderle del todo.  
  
-Según la religión, todos venimos de un único ser, que a su vez proviene del ser supremo, el entendimiento, llámale como quieras; ahora bien, ponte en la situación de que tu eres ese único ser. ¿Cómo aprendes lo que esta mal de o que está bien?  
  
-Creo que te estas hocicando en un callejón sin salida.  
  
-Tienes razón, me estoy volviendo viejo.  
  
Se apartó del fuego y fue a sentarse en una mullida silla. Dean no tardó en unírsele. Se veía mas viejo que nunca, cansado y débil. Ya no podría decirse que era el mago mas poderoso del mundo, y mas viendo allí sentado mirando al vacío.  
  
-¿Has encontrado ya al agente?  
  
Aquella pregunta sacó a Dean de sus cavilaciones y mirando a los ojos del anciano negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Se fue para no volver, respetemos su decisión.  
  
-Querido Thomas, hoy por hoy no corren tiempos fáciles en los que podamos prescindir de buenos agentes y además leales, los necesitamos a todos.  
  
-Hace años que lo dejó.  
  
-Puedes estar seguro que durante todos estos años no ha perdido fortaleza, al contrario la ha ganado junto con otras grandes habilidades.  
  
-Aunque viniese, sabes que se negaría, nunca aceptaría estar como antes.  
  
-Dean, no impidas lo inevitable.  
  
En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a ocupar las sillas los diferentes magos y brujas. Draco fue el último en entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero entonces entró Hermione rápidamente con un montón de papeles y pergaminos que desparramó por la gran mesa.  
  
-Perdonen el retraso.  
  
-No es nada, de hecho aun no habíamos empezado. ¿Quieres empezar tu?  
  
Hermione revolvió entre los pergaminos apartando algunos y desplegando otros hasta que suspiró, señal de que había terminado de ordenar los pergaminos y sus ideas.  
  
-He estado intentando trazar una línea genealógica, pero carecen tanto el ministerio como libros de documentos oficiales.  
  
-¿Hay algo con lo que se pueda trabajar?  
  
-Tengo dos aproximaciones: al parecer Godric Griffindor tuvo dos hijos, y enlazar la línea genealógica que he hecho con esos dos hijos es imposible, faltan datos de generaciones,  
  
-Solo hay una cosa clara,- intervino Draco- el enviado no dañará a Godric Griffindor, es demasiado poderoso, inclusive teniendo nosotros los adelantos que nos proporciona la historia.  
  
-Eso nos proporciona un margen de error de unos 200 años.-aclaró Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Todos recapacitaban y hojeaban sus pergaminos como si la solución la tuviesen delante de sus narices.  
  
-¿Solo has hecho la línea de retroceso?  
  
-Si, he tomado como inicio a Harry.  
  
-Quizás deberías tomar como inicio a Godric Griffindor.  
  
-Y terminaría en sus dos hijos, eso solo sería otro callejón sin salida.  
  
-¿Has estudiado los libros de Slytherin?  
  
A la mayoría de los presentes les extraño la pregunta y esperaron la obvia contestación de Hermione, pero Dumbledore con una nueva energía se adelanto a ella:  
  
-¿Se te ocurre algo Draco?  
  
-Es algo sabido que Godric y Salazar eran amigos.  
  
-Continua.- McGonagall se acomodó en su silla.  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es que es difícil que por una pequeña diferencia de sangre se dé termino a una amistad tan grande como demostraban, o al menos como se supone.  
  
-Es otra hipótesis de tantas.- Severus Snape mostraba su gran malestar al resto de la humanidad.  
  
-Quizás....- intervino Tonks con voz risueña- estamos tomando mal los puntos de partida.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?- quiso saber Molly Weasley  
  
-Solo era una idea, por que no estamos seguros de que Harry sea el heredero, ¿o si?  
  
-Pudo sacar la espada de Godric Griffindor del sombrero seleccionador. ¿Necesitas alguna otra prueba?- Molly lo defendía como a cualquiera de sus hijos, para ella era uno mas de ellos.  
  
El comentario de la Señora Weasley acalló los susurros que habían surgido del comentario de Tonks, pero Dumbledore miró a la joven detenidamente y pesé a su gran ensimismamiento, Dumbledore comprobó que la joven hablaba con conocimiento y no diciendo la primera tontería que se le viniese a la mente.  
  
-Me encargaré de revisar los libros de Slytherin en busca de algo.- dijo Hermione quitando tensión a la situación.- Si me disculpan, debo marcharme ya.  
  
-Y nosotros también.- dijo Arthur señalando a su mujer y a Kingsley.- Intentaré buscar documentación en el ministerio. Haré lo que pueda.  
  
-No me cabe la menor duda, os lo agradezco.  
  
Hermione termino de enrollar los pergaminos y los dejó colocados en la mesa, después salió detrás del Señor Weasley. Los demás aurores también fueron abandonando la sala, hasta que solo quedaron Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Thomas y Draco.  
  
-Dime que es lo que perturba tu mente Draco.- rompió el silencio Dumbledore.  
  
-No se exactamente como Voldemort piensa enviar a su espía al pasado para hacer el trabajo.  
  
-Quizás un traslador giratempus.- repuso McGonagall  
  
-Utilizaría demasiada magia y se debilitaría, además de que el ministerio podría interceptarlo; y tampoco tiene bajo su mano a grandes hechiceros.  
  
-Severus está en lo cierto, lo mas lógico es que usen una poción antigua.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de poción?- quiso saber Draco.  
  
-Es una poción antigua oscura- comenzó Snape- la historia conoce su utilización a partir de los Druidas, pero se sospecha que es mas antigua, de una magia tan poderosa que nadie puede doblegarla. Pero eso son leyendas. Esa poción es mas segura para viajar en el tiempo que el traslador giratempus porque con esta es imposible que tus piernas aparezcan en el neolítico y el resto de tu cuerpo en el renacimiento.  
  
-Ese es un punto interesante.  
  
-Pero es una poción difícil de preparar, porque no solo se requieren conocimientos de pociones, si no también de transfiguraciones y encantamientos. Es tan complicada que ni Merlín en sus mejores tiempos ni pudo ni quiso hacerla. Pero aun así intentaremos usarla.  
  
-¿Ya sabéis quien serán los agentes?- interrogó Thomas.  
  
-Yo seré el que vaya.  
  
"El héroe" murmuró Snape irónicamente.  
  
-Creo que no deberías ir tu, Draco,..  
  
-Yo soy la persona mas indicada para ir.- Se apresuró a cortar a McGonagall.- Yo conozco a todos los mortifagos en los que Voldemort mas confía, por tanto podré desenmascarar al enviado.  
  
-Pero ese enviado puede reconocerte a ti.  
  
-¿Y que mejor excusa que otro enviado de apoyo?  
  
-Me parece bien,- y volviéndose hacía Thomas le dijo: El tiempo se agota, debemos ir a por el agente ya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N/A:  
  
Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Quiero decir ante todo que este va ha ser mi primer trabajo en serio que estoy realizando, y por tanto, como quiero que sea perfecto pues tardaré en actualizar de uno a dos meses, como mucho. Espero no haber cometido ningún fallo temporal y sobretodo quiero que si veis alguna duda que me lo corrijáis diciéndomelo.  
  
Llevó bastantes meses trabajando en esta historia y voy a intentar mantenerme fiel al guión original y también espero no meter la pata mucho. 


End file.
